This invention relates to a lock. More particularly, this invention relates to a lock incorporated with a safe-deposit box.
Clients (renters) rent safe-deposit boxes from banks for storing valuable items such as jewelry or documents. Each of the conventional safe-deposit boxes defines a first keyhole and a second keyhole. A first key kept by a safe-deposit box renter has to be inserted in the first keyhole and a second key kept by a bank official has to be inserted in the second keyhole in order to unlock the safe-deposit box. Each renter must be identified before he/she can have a bank official open the lock together with him/her. Very possibly, many clients want to unlock their rent safe-deposit boxes in a hurry. However, there may be insufficient bank officials to simultaneously deal with so many renters. Therefore, some of the renters have to wait for an available bank official.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the inventor has devised a lock which includes a keyhole defined therein and a keypad mounted thereon. A renter has to insert a key in the keyhole and enter a code through the keypad in order to unlock the safe-deposit box. Thus, a renter can open a safe-deposit box without requiring the attendance of a bank official. However, a bank is not able to keep a renter from unlocking the safe-deposit boxes when the renter fails to pay rent to the bank. Furthermore, it will be impossible for anyone to unlock such a safe-deposit box if a renter forgets the code or a power supply is interrupted. Moreover, the keypad and related electrical elements are always turned on, reducing the life of the lock. Furthermore, it will be impossible for anyone to unlock the safe-deposit box when the keypad malfunctions. This invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.